


Birthday Surprise (Sebastian Stan)

by sal20nini



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Actors, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Filming, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: It's Sebastian's birthday and he's all the way in Atlanta filming Infinity Wars 2. What are you, his girlfriend, going to do to make this day special?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Birthday Surprise (Sebastian Stan)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVOURITE ROMANIAN PUPPY❤️✨

The clock struck 12 and that was my cue. I grabbed my phone and waited patiently for the call to connect.

"Happy Birthday, love!"

A tired-looking Sebastian finally came into view on the Face Time screen as I blew multiple flying kisses.

"I'm so sorry were you asleep...."

"It's alright. Thank you so much, babe. I hate not being beside you right now..."

"I miss you too" I pouted. "So how was work today?"

"Today was completely exhausting, we had to rehearse our fight scenes"

"But you love those days, don't you?"

"I do but they are still tiring" He chuckled

There was a loud knock on his door.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere"

"I've got nowhere to be, silly," I laughed. 

He smiled as he moved towards the door, phone in hand.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sebby, Happy Birthday to you.....'

A chorus of voices could be heard. Some of them were easily identifiable, Mackie, the Chrises and Scarlett.

"Thanks, guys!"

Sebastian chirped as he probably hugged each one of them.

"Y/N, look who's here"

He switched the camera to what looked like half of the cast and crew crowded in his hotel room. There was also a big Star Wars-themed cake kept on the table.

They knew my dork so well.

I gave a little wave, trying not to think about the bed hair and no makeup face I was currently sporting.

Evans held took the phone from Sebastian so that I can join in on the cake cutting.

It was heartwarming to see Sebastian surrounded by such lovely people who cared for him deeply.

Sebastian headed over to the phone with a slice of cake. 

"Y/N! How are you, girl?" Anthony snatched the phone from Evans.

"Anthony! Anthony! Give it back!" Seb protested.

Their little quarrels never failed to make me laugh. They were seriously like kindergarten kids.

"Your man here has been literally cribbing about how much he misses you. It makes me want to chop my ears off. What have you done to him?" Anthony said as he swatted Seb's hand away.

"Shut up! Shut up Mackie, Y/N, babe, don't pay attention to him" Sebastian yelled.

"Scarlett! Haven't you heard the name, Y/N at least fifty times on set today"

"Sounds about right" she replied, giving me a quick wave.

"Okay, okay. Guilty as charged!" I laughed "Now please can I wish my boyfriend goodnight!"

"You can do much more than just that" Anthony smirked as he handed over the phone to a very annoyed looking Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry about that babe" Sebastian whispered moving to a quiet corner of the room.

"Don't apologize. It's always a pleasure to talk to Mackie" I giggled.

"Sure," he poked his tongue out sarcastically.

Not being able to wrap him in a hug was starting to physically pain me.

"I'm going to go sleep now, Happy Birthday again, I love you soooo much you know that right?"

The severe lack of sleep was probably starting to take a toll on my emotions.

"I love you more " He smiled.

"Don't stay up too late and don't do anything stupid, bye!"

We exchanged one last virtual kiss and with that, the screen went blank again.

I was left smiling at the blank screen like a retard for what seemed like the millionth time this month.

Long-distance sucked!

But, my bag was packed, the ticket was booked and the gift was ready. Now I just couldn't wait to surprise him tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as I landed, I sent Anthony a text. Thankfully he was in on the plan since the very beginning otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this far.

The studio had been kind enough to arrange a car to drive me to set.

As I got closer and closer to the location, I got more and more nervous than excited.

He was going to be happy to see me, right?

I checked Instagram on my way. My feed was flooded with birthday messages for Seb. There were also a few pictures from the cast dinner that took place yesterday.

  
  
_'I'm here_ ', I pinged Mackie.

_'Perfect. He's filming his shot, the PA will show you where to stand.'_

"Y/n ?"

"Yep, that's me"

I assumed that the young guy with the walkie-talkie and headphones was the PA and followed his lead.

We stopped behind the director's screen right when it zoomed in on Seb's face.

It was a surreal experience to see Sebastian in action. I was always dumbfounded by his sheer dedication and passion, no matter the number of times I had seen him on screen.

What was even more fascinating was the number of people present on set today and the number of people in the shot.

Hats off to the Russos!

It wasn't long before I heard a _'Cut!'_

"Great scene!" I was standing right behind him.

"Thanks!..." he replied before even registering who he was addressing. "Y/n?! You're here?! You are actually here!" He exclaimed when he finally turned around.

He tried to hug me but it was a little difficult with the whole metal arm situation. The Winter Soldier probably didn't do a lot of hugging.

He awkwardly pulled me in with one arm for a kiss.

Thank god the mask lasted for just one movie!

The kiss was desperate and full of longing, applauded by a cheering audience and by that I mean Anthony Mackie.

"I take it you liked your surprise " he teased.

"You knew!?" Seb exclaimed.

"He did help me plan it out, yes" I hugged Anthony " thanks by the way!"

"No problem,gir..." he was tackled into a hug mid-sentence by Sebastian.

_Bless them!_

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" He smiled at Seb.

"Thanks for everything, man!" Seb said finally releasing him.

"I wish I had the rest of the day off" he muttered when he turned to me.

"About that.... the Russos kind of shifted the rest of your scenes to a later date" I gave him a lopsided grin "So whether you like it or not, you're kinda stuck with me".

His jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Are you serious?!" He exclaimed.

I nodded vigorously.

"Y/N I FREAKING LOVE YOU," he said as he peppered me with kisses.

"But first I need to get this off of me," he referred to the metal arm.

* * *

"This is why I love you," he said as we entered the Science & Space museum.

Sebastian had always been a space fanatic. When he was younger he had dreamt of becoming an astronaut.

Playing Dr. Chris Beck in the Martian was like a dream come true for him. He still couldn't shut up about how he had had the opportunity to talk to actual astronauts in space.

"I've been making plans to visit this place for quite a while now but we're always so tired after filming " he continued.

"Let's take a picture in the space shuttle!" I exclaimed.

Sebastian happily obliged and we recruited a fellow tourist to click our dorky picture.

"Sorry to bother you but are you the Winter Soldier by any chance?" The tourist asked politely while handing back the camera.

Seb gave her a quick nod.

"Can we take a quick picture, please?"

Sebastian gave me a quick glance as if to enquire if I was okay with it.

"Gimme the camera, I'll be happy to click " I smiled at the girl.

By sundown, Sebastian had managed to drag me to each and every exhibit with the same level of enthusiasm.

"So... what's next?" He asked when we exited.

"What makes you think that this isn't the end of the day?"

"Maybe if I wasn't dating an absolute control freak who's been looking at the time for the past hour, then I might have assumed the contrary" he smirked.

"Okay okay, you got me" I shoved him lightly "all will be clear when we get there, till then no questions or I'll have to blindfold you for the entire journey " I teased.

"I didn't know you were into that" he winked.

"Shut up, Sebastian!!" I shouted as I hit his arm.

He laughed, clearly enjoying toying with me.

Why were we like this?

Thankfully Sebastian didn't ask any questions until we reached the forest gates.

"We'll have to walk from here" I informed him.

"Are we hiking in the dark??"

Sebastian asked, sounding more excited than worried.

"Take another guess"

I started walking up the trail.

"We're camping!"

He shouted when we reached the sign that said, _'Campsite Ahead'_

"No shit Sherlock"

"But I thought you hated this stuff..."

"And for some reason, you seem to like it quite a lot "

We reached a clearing where a tent had already been set up. There were logs for the fire and a picnic basket was kept outside the tent.

"Y/N, you shouldn't have. I know how much you hate this"

He pulled me towards him. Our faces were just inches apart. My hands involuntarily reached the back of his neck and my fingers immediately intertwined in the soft curly bits of his hair.

"For you... I'd do anything... "

As soon as the words left my mouth his lips crashed against mine. The kiss was full of urgency and desperation only ended for air.

"I want to show you something" I took his hand and led him into the tent.

"The stars, you can see them!" He exclaimed.

The top of the tent was made of transparent plastic. The moonlight streamed through, dimly illuminating the inside of the tent. It was breathtaking, just like I had hoped!

"We can watch the stars tonight" I smiled.

"There's a music player too!"

"See I don't camp a lot but when I do, I do it in style" I smirked handing him a marshmallow from the picnic basket.

He sat next to me on the log after lighting the fire.

"If you see snakes, scream for me" he whispered.

"SNAKES?!" I shrieked.

He chuckled and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me as if to protect me.

"This is a forest, y/n, there's more than just spiders here" he laughed.

"JUST SPIDERS?!"

He laughed again, running a free hand through my hair. He lay down on his back, taking me down with him.

"Thanks for today, it's been absolutely perfect," he said looking up at the night sky.

"I almost forgot about your present!"

I quickly scrambled to my feet only to have my feet caught by Seb.

"I'll be back in a second, I promise" I smiled down at him.

He looked beautiful lying down in the wilderness.

I scampered to the tent and picked up the piece of paper from my bag.

"Close your eyes" I instructed.

"Seriously?" He protested.

"Please, Seb"

He obliged and extended his hand forward. I placed the paper in his palms.

"What is this?"

"Open it"

His eyes gleamed.

"It's a star, registered on your name, part of your constellation, Leo" I smiled.

"This is amazing, I didn't know you could do this" he grinned.

"I'm glad you like it, maybe we can spot it tonight "

"Only if I can make myself look away from you"

He smiled, turning on the music player.

"May I have this dance" he bowed.

"Dork," I said as I placed my hand in his.


End file.
